


A Thousand Words

by MizushimaHikari



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Acceptance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fanfiction, Fluff, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Pets, Secrets, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizushimaHikari/pseuds/MizushimaHikari
Summary: What if Yuuri secretly wrote Figure Skating RPF about his idol? And what if Viktor secretly read fanfiction about himself?





	

After a busy day of training, Katsuki Yuuri and his coach, Viktor Nikiforov, settled down in Viktor’s spacious St. Petersburg apartment. Viktor snuggled with his beloved poodle Makkachin on the couch as Yuuri boiled water for hot chocolate. 

(The last time Viktor tried to boil water, he set off the fire alarm and shattered four drinking glasses. Since then, Yuuri never let his fiancé touch the stove or the oven.)

Soon, Yuuri came to the living room, bearing a tray with two mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of katsudon pirozhkis Yurio made for them. 

“Yuuri~” Viktor cooed as he stood up to hug him. 

Yuuri sidestepped his lover. “Viktor,” he gently reprimanded, “At least let me put down the food first! I don’t want to spill anything.” 

Undeterred, Viktor embraced the shorter man from behind and ran his lips down his neck, savoring Yuuri’s visible tremors. “Why would I care about food when the most succulent katsudon is right in my arms?” 

“Vitya!” 

Somehow, even with Viktor clinging to him like a koala clinging to a branch, Yuuri managed to set down the tray. Then, in tandem, the couple nestled on the couch. Yuuri petted Makkachin and bit into a pirozhki. Meanwhile, Viktor spooned his fiancé with one arm and played with his phone with his free hand. 

Suddenly, Viktor burst out laughing. “Yuuri, look at Phichit’s new Instagram photo! 

Yuuri turned to look at Viktor’s phone. Instantly, he flushed pink with embarrassment. “EHH?! What is this?” 

Viktor glanced at the image, a screenshot of a website, and smiled. “It’s so sweet of our fans to stories about us. I can’t believe they’ve written four thousand Viktuuri stories in three months!” 

Still blushing, Yuuri whispered, “Don’t you find it strange when people write fanfiction about you?” 

“Not at all! I’ve actually read some fanfics about myself!” Viktor said unabashedly. 

Yuuri’s face darkened from a delicate pink to a bright tomato red. “What?” 

“Yeah, I got into it a few years ago, when I fractured my ankle. I was stuck in bed for two months with nothing to do, so one day, I Googled myself and found fanfiction! Of course, back then, the most popular ship was Viktor/Reader, not Viktor/Yuuri.” 

Yuuri squirmed in Viktor’s arms just like Yurio would whenever one of his fangirls surprise-hugged him. 

Viktor wrapped both arms around Yuuri. “No need to be jealous, Yuratchka. Although…” 

His voice tapered down to the daintiest of whispers. “Truth be told, there is one Viktor/Reader fic I go back to every few months.” 

“Huh?” Yuuri murmured as his arms curled around one of Viktor’s. 

“It’s a one-shot, about a thousand words long. The title is Under the Bridge. It didn’t have as many hits or kudos as some of the smut, but I liked it anyway.” He smiled wistfully. 

“It was about a winter day out with the reader. The reader took me to a bridge I had been to before. I told her I had already been there. She dragged me below the bridge and showed me a frozen river I had never seen before. We skated down the river–no jumps or spins, just deep, clean edgework. At the end was a café, where we went in and shared– ” 

Yuuri suddenly squeaked like an adorable mouse. Makkachin barked and leapt off the sofa. The dog gave Yuuri a bemused glare before scampering out of the room. 

“Yuuri, are you okay?” Viktor asked. 

He certainly didn’t look fine. He was covering his eyes and glasses with both of his hands. He was blushing so furiously that even his ears were tinted crimson. 

“Did I say something?” Viktor said out loud, thinking over his last few sentences, including the one he didn’t finish…

A wicked smirk danced on his face. “Yu-uri, is there something you’re not telling me?” he purred, sinking his fingers into his fiancé’s hips so he couldn’t escape. “Are you keeping a secret from me? You shouldn’t keep secrets from your coach…”

Yuuri let out the sweetest mewl before sliding his hands down his eyes to his cheeks. “Viktor, I… I’ve secretly written fanfiction about you before.” 

“Really?!” Viktor yelped. 

“And…”

“And?” 

“I wrote Under the Bridge!” Yuuri confessed, breathing heavily, as if he had been relieved of a heavy burden. He backed away and huddled at one end of the sofa, eyes glistening, awaiting the moment of judgment. 

After a tense moment of silence, Viktor said, “Yuuri…”

“Yes?” Yuuri breathed. 

“You’re such a GOOD WRITER!” Viktor pounced on Yuuri, encircling him in his arms and nuzzling his hair. 

“What?” Yuuri, forgetting his own embarrassment, stared at Viktor quizzically. “You’ve got it all wrong. My story is trash!” 

Viktor held his fiancé an arm’s length away and made eye contact. In an uncharacteristically serious tone, he said, “It’s not trash; it’s beautiful. I reread Under the Bridge every few months because it made me feel loved.” 

“Viktor, what are you saying? Of course you’re loved!” Yuuri protested. 

“In all the other stories, I’m a rich celebrity or a rock star athlete or something supernatural. I couldn’t believe someone wrote about having katsudon with me! It’s so ordinary!” Viktor chuckled mirthfully. 

“Don’t make fun of me! I spent two weeks on that fic! I made Phichit proofread it!” Yuuri blurted. Immediately afterwards, his face contorted into a strange mixture of pride and shame, just like that look Chris had on the ice. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t make myself clear. I like how you peeled away my layers and portrayed me as a real human being doing ordinary things. Your story’s not ordinary at all. Your writing is elegant and bold. It’s full of life and love, just like you.” 

“So you don’t think it’s weird I wrote fanfiction about you?” Yuuri asked shyly. 

“Of course not! It’s cute that you loved me even before we met!” 

Yuuri pressed his lips against Viktor’s cheek and then grinned. “Let’s write some Viktuuri fanfiction of our own!”

**Author's Note:**

> I've read some Figure Skating RPF, so I imagine in the Yuri on Ice universe, people write fanfiction about figure skaters too! I tried pretty hard to make this work about a thousand words long. Please let me know if you like my story!


End file.
